


Primary Colors

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Afterlife, Ahsoka Tano Lives, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dark, Darkness, Death, Double Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Ghosts, Guilt, Happy Ending, Haunting, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kindness, Lights, Loyalty, Major Character Undeath, Ratings: G, Sadness, Shadows - Freeform, Silence, Talking To Dead People, The Force, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: She, he, she dreams; they wait out the silence.





	Primary Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



She’s used to the red light, and the blackness without it. In its brightness she is cold; only her sabers keep her warm. 

Ahsoka doesn’t need warmth. She doesn’t seek it there. Her sabers are off.

She seeks nothing anymore. 

She waits. 

The silence buzzes with shadows. Ahsoka closes her eyes. 

 

He is dreaming, always dreaming, for all the good it ever does him. She is outlined in red, like everything he sees; even here he is the mask. But she is not. She is white and blue and warm brown, the girl he knew. 

She waits, out of reach. 

 

She dreams too, out of sight and always in mind, awake in that dreamless place; it lives in her, a grave and not; for her it is a cradle. New life, new start. Everything else, she’s left behind. 

Ahsoka lives only in her promises, and she has some left to keep. 

She’s not the only one. Warmth that isn’t hers brushes her face; the temple is full with it. 

Her eyes open. 

She leans into him, his fingers gentle, humming blue.

Anakin always could light up a room. 

“So could you.”

“Death lent you some charm,” Ahsoka says, and smiles.


End file.
